


Any writer who has been photographed for the jacket of a book in one of the following poses

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [38]
Category: Bloomsbury Group RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Any writer who has been photographed for the jacket of a book in one of the following poses: sitting in the back of a 1956 Dodge with two roosters; in a tuxedo with the Sydney Opera House in the distance; studying the vanishing point on a jar of Dutch Cleanser; against a gravestone with dramatic back lighting; with a false nose on; in the vicinity of Macchu Pichu; or sitting in a study and looking intensely at one's own book "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any writer who has been photographed for the jacket of a book in one of the following poses

Of all the book jacket photos he had taken, only the one of him staring at his own book had ever been published. The rest had been taken mostly for the amusement of the Memoir Club (if he never heard a joke about two cocks again after the photo in the Dodge, it would be too soon).


End file.
